1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the conditioning of fibers, esp. textile fibers. It relates particularly to a process for rendering such fibers anti-soiling.
2. Prior Art Statement
Chemical compositions are universally applied to fiber surfaces to improve subsequent processing and handling of the fibers, and/or to impart a particular porperty thereto. Such compositions generally provide lubrication, prevent static build-up, and afford a slight cohesion between adjecent fibers. Exactly what is applied depends in large measure upon the nature--i.e., the chemical composition--of the fibers, the particular stage in the processing or handling thereof, and the end use in view. For example, compositions denominated "spin finishes" are applied to synthetic fiber tows, usually after stretching thereof, and frequently prior to subsequent processing thereof, including crimping, drying, cutting into staple lengths, carding, drawing, roving, and spinning. Such compositions generally provide lubrication, prevent static build-up, and afford a slight cohesion between adjacent fibers.
The application of chemical compositions to fibers is usually accomplished by contacting the fibers in the form of a tow, a yarn, or cut staple with a solution or an emulsion containing the desired chemical composition, employing standard padding, spraying (or overspraying) techniques.
For quite some time a need has existed in the industry for an effective means to impart anti-soiling properties to fibers, especially those which are used in the fabrication of floor coverings such as carpets and the like. As a result of considerable research, a number of expedients have been proposed and numerous finish compositions and methods have been developed--all of which are found wanting in one or more important aspects. That is to say, those which result in the imparting of low-, instead of anti-soiling properties to the treated fibers are unacceptable in today's market, which requires products of the highest quality. Moreover, fluorochemical compositions such as "Scotchguard" and "Zepel C", which do impart anti-soiling properties to fibers, are not only very expensive, but often interfere with proper processing of the fibers. As a consequence, the use of such materials is effectively limited to oversprays for finished products such as carpets.
Neutralized phosphate esters of aliphatic alcohols are not new, nor is the utilization of such materials as fiber finishes. In this regard, the following references are considered pertinent.